Inuyasha and Tekken fighters meet
by PandaPearl1
Summary: I wrote a Xover, the title's eh, and i wrote 4 chapters sooo yeah its a sort of big win. Also i opened the door for possible couples, but had Asuka and Hwoarang being all..cute together..Enjoy
1. Chapter 1

Inuyasha and Tekken fighters meet.

My first TekInu crossover it's not as easy as I thought but got 4 chapters, and okay dialouge. A few things i kinda put in [ ] as a way of saying of what I think of the passage, i can't shake it off. And even though I didn't plan it i just think of a crossover couple just a lot of possible but wasn't sure of which couple to put together, could you help after reading this?And if you're thinking, 'wow not a creative title..' you obviously know how hard it is to even create one for Xovers.

*Bell dings* An email from Namco and Rumiko Takahashi ? '_We at Namco ask you not to write up a fanfiction of one of our games, we appreciate it' _..Okay,..' _Please don't use my characters from my story, Thank you_.' Still going to write it and put it up on .

Please read and review, Arigato.

"Why are we here again?I got somewhere to be in a hour." Anna

"Oh, don't worry, Miss Williams, I believe you'll be in time for anything you got scheduled."

"Heh, another doctor appointment or date? or both?" Nina

"Welcome 've been carefully accepted by Jin Kazaama himself to do this mission."

"And what kind of mission are we talking here?" Anna

"Time travel."

"Time travel's all fiction. Not possible." Anna

"On the contrary, Miss Williams. Mishima labs have perfected it, it's very possible. Now going around the selected group are Nina and Anna Williams, Lee Chaloan, Hwoarang. For some reason, Ling Xiaoyu. You weren't listed."

"I don't have to be, i'll do anything for he asks me or not." Xiaoyu

"Xiaoyu-chan..." Asuka

"Asuka Kazaama, your cousin specifically asked for you how nice of you to accept. And Panda."

"Wait, I wasn't listed but Panda was?" Xiaoyu

"Well, she seemed like a real important addition to the group, you could take it up to Jin when you get ready everyone, Time travel starts in a few."

Everyone had their own special bag with neccesities, Xiaoyu had a panda head shaped bag. Asuka was taking inventory of her own stuff.

"Hey,..Jin's cousin." Hwoarang

"Hey,...Jin's rival." Asuka

"I don't understand why would you accept to do this for your cousin." Hwoarang

"It's a family thing, you wouldn't understand. Is that all you're going to bring, your Dojo uniform? Don't you think you should be more, i don't know supplied?" Asuka

"Right, just me b/c I have no relatives connecting to the Mishima family line, just a bone to pick with its heir. And so what if I do? We're going on a mission, not a lifetime vacation you guys are packing up like you're going somewhere for a long time. Like it's so nessacary to have so much stuff. " Hwoarang

"Exactly, I..Give it back." Asuka

"What?I have no idea what you're talking about." Hwoarang

"I had my brush on here, now it's gone." Asuka

"What makes you think I got it?" Hwoarang

"Was I talking to a different red haired spiky biker?" Asuka

"Here. Stop whining, hope I don't hear much of it during our trip." Hwoarang

"Hmpf. Stupid biker..think he's so hot and everything.." Asuka

"I _do _think i'm hot and everything."Hwoarang

"Ooh! Get away from me."Asuka

The professor was typing in keys, the group readied themselves. There was a silver vortex forming and it was was bright.

"Okay, you know your objective; Find Jin's ancestor and try to get him to write a scroll saying that the future generation of Mishima shouldn't start a war."

"Let's hope this Mishima won't start a fight with me too." Hwoarang

Asuka rolled her eyes as he cracked a joke.

"Okay, the vortex is opening..3..2...1..GO!"

The group jumped in, inside it was so real, but unreal to them at the same time, Asuka saw terrible historical moments such as the Hiroshima Hwoarang saw a couple of messed up things he thought were funny (Bush Sr. barfing on the Emperor).

Meanwhile, "I'm sorry. I've already said it 37 times, how many times do I have to say it?" Miroku

"A million times." Sango

"So what if she caught Miroku with a woman, what's the big deal?" Inuyasha

"You don't see or think it, do you?" Inuyasha

"See what? That Miroku's a huge womanizer?" Inuyasha

"Sango, I-" Miroku

"Whoaa, do you guys see that?" Sshippo

"A meteor? (gasp) Shooting stars?"Kagome

"Please there are no shooting stars during the day.(Mumbling)I wish I would kill Naraku and Kouga..and meet Kikyo at the end of this road."Inuyasha

"Wait, those look like..People?In the middle of the sky?" Kagome

(BOOM!)

"We got to see if they're okay."Kagome

"Right."All

The group was unconcious and somewhat seperated. Anna and Williams were laying in a most Yuri inspiring kind of way, Nina's hands were in the two places where in a lot of situations fans would take pictures. Asuka felt as if she was on top of something, before she could actually open her eyes, she felt strong muscley arms, rock hard abs, and open vest that was zipped up most of the quickly sat up, she was on Hwoarang!(Lucky!~ :O)

He opened his eyes, and smiled at her, "_**Hey**_ , what are you doing on top of me for?" Hwoarang, smiled.

"Hmph, like I would ever!" Asuka, crossing her arms.

"Right, like I put you on me in the first place while I was knocked out as well." Hwoarang.

"Hey, are you all okay ?" Kagome

"Yeah, we're just fine." Asuka, waving.

"Hello, anyone help me up?" Hwoarang, putting out his hand.

"You can get up yourself." Asuka, smacking his hand away.

"Miss, are you all right?" Miroku

"Mm?(thinking) _Firm hands, purple eyes, and smoking hot. Jackpot!_ I am now.." Anna

"That's good, I wouldn't want you to hurt your beautiful face." Miroku

"Uhm,.."Asuka

"He does that."Kagome

"Flirt.." Asuka

"Thank you."Kagome

"Uhm, where's Mr. Chaolan?"Xiaoyu

"Is he that man over there,silver hair?"Kagome

"I'll go see about him."Sango

"Hmm, she better watch out he's quite the chamer."Xiaoyu

"You don't say.."Kagome

"Sir?Sir? Mr. uh, Chaolan?"Sango

"Hi. It's Lee to you. And your name?"Lee

"Sango.."Sango

"Sango,..that means coral..Lovely name."Lee

"(giggles) Really?"Sango

"Sango, could you help me up?" Lee

"Uh, okay..Ooh, you're quite fast on your feet , huh?"Sango

"A bit, yes."Lee

"Oh, boy..Miroku?"Kagome

"You're doing fine now. Are you sure you have weak ankles?"Miroku

"Well, when you touched them they were."Asuka

"So you're from the present as well, huh?"Asuka

"Yep, got a way back about northwest of here."Kagome

"Huh, intresting."Asuka

"Got anything fun to do around here? Im bored."Hwoarang

"Sorry about him, he's a bit of a well, a total jerk."Asuka

"Hey!"Hwoarang

"I can relate.."Kagome

"HEY!"Inuyasha

"Anyone want snacks or soda?"Kagome

"Yes, I'm thirsty like a moth-"Hwoarang

"Shh, there's a kid here."Asuka

"A demon kid who's like probably 150 years old give or take a few decades."Hwoarang

"A kid regardless. Say 'shoot' or 'dang' . "Asuka

"No way I'm saying wimp words."Hwoarang

"Hwoarang!"Asuka

"Fine. I can see how you're Jin's cousin." Hwoarang

"I can see how you're Jin's rival, think i'd have a real grudge against you, too."Hwoarang

Nighttime, everyone was setting up camp or in the groups case, sleeping bags. Xiaoyu since they left had Panda carry their things and for the reasons exactly is because the had a lot of things to sleep and pillows included all sized for her Panda. Anna had the deluxe for outside, sleeping masks, ear muffs etc,., Nina obviously had a grey camo sleeping bag and she couldn't understand why her sister had the white noise machine set on ' Forest' and ear muffs on. Lee had red silk sheets and pilllows and hid in the book for buisness owners, a little perverted reading.. had that and he was quietly laughing.(_Dear Penthouse forum_,... J/K!)

Asuka, was the only one with a tent, when she slept outside she liked her privacy, and on this trip she need as much as she could get. She laid out her blankets and pillows, flatted out the floor so she could be comfortable during her sleep. She slipped off her shoes, socks and irregular when she was putting out her nightwear, Hwoarang managed to crawl in and just when she was halfway taking her top off, he cleared his throat, alarming her of his presence.

"So are you gonna tell me good night?Or a good night kiss?3"Hwoarang

"Grr!Out!Out!**Out**!"Asuka

" I was kidding anyways, you don't have to feel flattered right now. (Mumbling)Unbelieveable chick,..just pushes me out.'Out' she said.. She **must** be on her period. You know if we somehow find your ancestor, i won't hestitate to kill him. You know, I might actually save the world from both Mishimas and Kazaamas."Hwoarang

She got out of her tent wearing a pink stripped top that showed too much cleavage, and shorts that were well, short; daisy duke cut [look at prolauge T6], Hwoarang secretly hoped something more would show , "What was that, Hwoarang?"Asuka

"You heard me."Hwoarang

"No, I didn't. Be so kind as to repeat what came out of your rude mouth ."Asuka

"I said, if we meet your ancestor, i will kill him. Hear me better than before?" Hwoarang, yelling close to her ear.

"Don't you dare talk like that, you lay one hand on any past Kazaama i 'll- "Asuka

"You'll what? Do you even know how any Kazaama looked in this Era or at least what their first name was?"Hwoarang

"Neither do you, so how will your plan work out?"Asuka

"(groans) Go to sleep, you two." Nina

"Yeah, you're arguing about pratically nothing. You just like being close to each other's face." Anna

"We do not!(growling..)" Both, looking at each other.[Wow, anger in stereo-reo-reo-reo...]

"You know what, I'm going to my **tent**." Asuka. walking back with a turn around while telling him this.

"I'm just gonna sleep on the ground. Better than any stinking tent, don't have to put it back up the next morning!" Hwoarang, yelling over his tired comrads.

She angrily zipped up her tent, and turned off the light. Hwoarang heard her huff loudly, he couldn't believe how she got in his face so rudely, he was so he wasn't gonna get in a total rampage for something like that, he picked a spot on the ground where it had patches of grass since most of the group got the grassy area, he put his arm beside his head like a pillow, closed his eyes and fell asleep.

Later in the middle of the night, Asuka got up and sipped open her tent she looked around and everyone was especially saw Mr. Chaolan's book stashed under his pillow, she saw the spine showing. Then looked at Hwoarang, seeing how uncomfortable he was sleeping made her feel bad about their arguement, she forgot that she brought a spare pillow and sheet, just in case. She put the sheet over him, which was the easy part. Now she had just had to put the pillow under his head w/o waking him up. She lifted up his face carefully, and enough not for him not to see her hand touching his face and misreading the entire thing. She successfully made him comfortable, she sighed loudly, and then his hand got hers she froze thinking he woke up.

"Mm,..I'm sorry, Asuka..(mumbling)" Hwoarang, then letting go of her hand.

"Eh?_Is he talking about me?Or does he know another Asuka? Is he actually __apologizing__? Oh, what do I care?_" She went back to her tent. "Good night, Hwoarang.." Asuka.

Morning, "Hello, Miss Williams. Have a nice good night sleep?"Miroku

"You won't believe me but it was good b/c I dreamnt of you." Anna, touching his arm.

"Here you go, Lee. Water you asked for."Sango

"Hm. Your hands are so soft and warm, Sango.." Lee, smoothing his hand on hers.

"(giggles) Really?"Sango

"Here. Thank you for lending me them.." Hwoarang, handing back a pillow above a folded blanket.

"Oh, you're welcome. I know it was too late to realize i had them." Asuka, with a nervous smile.

"I know, (laughs). I had prickly grass in my hair half the night." Hwoarang, picking out a piece of grass in his hair.

"I don't know how you could tell the difference." Asuka, shrugged as she laughed.

"(laughs) wasn't funny."H

"You laughed, so it must be pretty funny."A

(Asuka yawns, groans), she stretches her arms and inhales and exhales. Hwoarang watches her do these things and looks at her legs, following up to her arms and back, and then the back of her head.

She looks at him, "You all right?"Asuka

"Huh? Yeah. Why wouldn't I be?" Hwoarang, shrugging his left shoulder at her.

(Inuyasha sniffs)"Oh come on , its way too early for him."Inuyasha

"Who's he talking about?"Asuka

"There's a guy who really likes me and Inuyasha gets a little jealous of him.." Kagome, smiling politely.

"I'm not jealous of him!"Inuyasha

"What's that twister coming?"Xiaoyu

"That's Koga. "Kagome [Kaaagooome~!]

"Koga?"Asuka

The twister subsides and a blue eyed wolf tribe man stands in front of Kagome."Hey, Kagome."Kouga

"Hi, Kouga..Ehehheh.."Kagome

"Whoa,..Kouga~..=D" Asuka, looking at the young wolf demon, from his ponytail to his furry leggings.(*melts*)

"Huh? What's with the new group, muttface?" Kouga, looking at the unusual group of people who he was curious about.

"Hi, I'm Kasuka Azaama I- I mean .Kazakaa Asuma .Uh, Asuka Kazaama. Yeah, Asuka." Asuka, putting her head down, her face was red from embarassment.

"Asuka, hi. Do you live around here? I never sniffed someone like you in this area before." Kouga, putting his hand under his chin taking a closer look at the red faced Asuka.

"T-that's because i travel a lot, yes that's it. I-I travel here and there and everywhere, kind of hard to find ..." Asuka, talking fast and stuttering and covering her errors with anything.

"Hmm, I like your type of clothing. That's new also." Kouga, putting out a small grin, Asuka puts on a shy smile.

"(sternly)I'm Hwoarang." Hwoarang, putting himself in between this most unusual aquaintacing?

"(sniffs) Hwoa- rang. Never heard of that name before. It is common where you're from?" Kouga, arching a eyebrow.

"Not really." Hwoarang, putting his hands in his pockets and putting on his tough guy face.

"Okay, I got to go. SOME can't just let Naraku get more further away from our current area, eh Mutt?" Kouga, sneering at Inuyasha who is being held back.

(Inuyasha growls)

"Hope we meet again, Hwoa - rang. Goodbye, _**Asuka**_." He bacame a twister again and ran to a different direction away from the group, Asuka was blushing as Hwoarng was a bit angry.

"Weird, he said good bye to Asuka instead of Kagome like he normally does." Shippo, jumping on Inuyasha's shoulder.

"Anything for that fleabag not to say Kagome's name." Inuyasha.

A bit later, "So sorry, we have to depart you guys but we're headed that way. " Kagome, pointing to a opposite way.

"It's okay. We have our own mission to carry." Asuka.

"Hope to you again soon." Kagome, waving.

**End of Chapter 1**

Well, it's the first part. What can I say? I wonder if anyone likes the potential couples LeeSango MirAnna,..KogAsu. I did this comic of Tekken and Inuyasha Characters being compared. Jin to Inuyasha, Xiaoyu to Kagome, Panda to Kilala, Hwoarang to Koga [yes i know, i know, wait for a sec before i list the others.] Asuka to Ayame[Ok, now you can be outraged]...but the one who didn't compare to the character of the same gender were Sango and Miroku. Hence, LeeSango and MirAnna. I mean come on a open woman like Anna can easily get Miroku with a bottom shake, and Lee's charms and words can really get the "oblivious" Sango and not know how old he is..He's like 40 right? Or 36?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 - I'm sorry, Asuka

This one i focused on Hwoarang and Asuka again. Ugh, I would just stop doing that, but you know I like the couple too much.

Once again I do not own Tekken , Namco does, neither do I own Inuyasha it's owned by Rumiko Takashi. * Gets letters from them saying to stop writing this story..*" Hmpf!" *Tosses it in wastebasket* I'm not claiming them as my own creations..or whatever it says in the Copyright law.

Please review this chapter after reading this, i' d like to know what you think.

To be honest, departing wasn't a good idea, Anna missed talking to Miroku, making him nervous with the way she talked, Lee missed talking to Sango every charming word made her giggle and made her blush a lot he really liked that, [he doesn't know she's like 16] and Panda missed Kilala [I forgot to mention they played together but Kilala played in her small form for safety reasons.].

"So this some trip, huh?" Xiaoyu, with a smile.

"Xiaoyu, you aren't even supposed to be on this trip. The least you can do is **not** say anything!" Anna, getting in Xiaoyu's face.

"Leave her alone, Anna. She could've taken your place and you would've been between sheets with your doctor, i'm not sure if i should add quotaion marks or not." Nina, crossing her arms.

"Nina, want to fight right now or what? End this argement like we always want to; fighting until one of us collapses." Anna. They were ready to fight all it needed was for someone to throw the first hit.

"Hey, cut it out you two. We made it this far w/o any fights or distractions." Asuka, turning to both of the sisters, trying to calm them down.

"So you're not at all distracted by Kouga?" Hwoarang, leaning against a tree for a while since Anna and Nina were doing a staredown.

"Why would I be at all distracted by him?" Asuka, putting her hands on her hips.

"Blue eyes, black hair? Fit body part pretty much everywhere? And I'm guessing the image is making you drool right now, right?" Hwoarang, letting out a amused snort.

"Oh, whatever. I'm neither drooling or thinking about him right now." Asuka, turning away from him.

"Liar, you're a such a huge liar!" Hwoarang, pointing to her and she turns back to him.

"Why are you calling me liar? I'm not lying. " Asuka, pointing to herself.

"Because you are, you're lying straight up." Hwoarang.

"Oh, right. And what do you care even I was thinking about him, huh?" Asuka, leaning towards him waiting to hear a answer.

"Because he likes you. There, I said it!" Anna, raising her arms as if she let out a huge disrelief to her.

She looked at him, "Is that true?" Asuka

"Of course not! It's bad enough being the rival of a Kazaama why even have feelings for one? You got to be kidding. **Me** like her? Let's just go on, to get this stupid trip over with." Hwoarang, gesturing to the group to go ahead and he didn't look at Asuka. (Harsh!~)

Sun went down, usual nighttime set up, Hwoarang found peace and quiet on a grassy hill not too far from the estranged group, he was just resting his eyes a bit from actually falling asleep. He heard appoaching footsteps, he sat up.

"Hey." Asuka. She was dressed in the same clothes as last night.

"Oh, hi." Hwoarang , he didn't smile at her.

"May I sit down?" Asuka, looking at the neutral biker.

"Sure...whatever." Hwoarang, scooting a bit.

"(Ahem) It feels pretty cool tonight, doesn't it?" Asuka, feeling the refreshing breeze to her face.

"Yeah... Heh, You know what would be the one thing to make it super refreshing? If I had one of those sodas Kagome had with her, I should've asked before we went different ways." Hwoarang, snaping his fingers as he said that.

"Oh, you mean this?" Asuka, holding a unopened soda can with 2 fingers.(thumb and index)

"Where'd you get that?" Hwoarang,

"Kagome gave it to me. Do you want some?~ Do you?~" Asuka, making his eyes follow the soda can.

"You know , it's not polite to do that." Hwoarang.

"Sorry, i was having too much fun. Let's share it, huh?{Tskk!}" Asuka, taking the first sip then giving it to Hwoarang.

"Mm, thank you. (Sighs)" Hwoarang, staring at the soda can, and has a depressed look on his face.

"Anything wrong with the drink?"Asuka.

"No, the drink's fine. I didn't mean to yell at you last night, I don't really know why i was angry. And especially earlier today..." Hwoarang, trying to remember vagugely about the night before.

"Hey, you were tired and when you tried looking for a place to sleep i kicked you out of my tent and yelled at you. If anything, i should've let you sleep with me. Ah, hold the dirty thoughts train i meant to say sleep **next** to me.." Asuka, doing these finger movements like she's rearranging the sentence in midair.

"Too late, I'm already thinking those kind of thoughts right now..Wow, that sentence fueled so much." Hwoarang, having a rather impressed and perverse grin on his face.[doesn't anyone think that as she's wearing that, he might be thinking more dirty thoughts? ]

"Stop, Hwoarang. I don't want to hurt you." Asuka, putting a finger to his face.

"Go ahead, I never thought Jin's cousin would be capable to." Hwoarang , moving the finger away from him.

"Hey, I'm far more than Jin's cousin. I'm actually a nice person if you stay on my good side and you've already seen the other side. I'm actually the better Kazaama compared to my cousin, I'll be the only one in the world that's a true Kazaama style martial arts master than my cousin." Asuka

"Mmm, true." Hwoarang.

"Hey, you want to know something? Last night, when i was putting my extras on you, i could've sworn you were apologizing to me in your sleep." Asuka.

"That doesn't sound like me. Are you sure you weren't dreaming that?" Hwoarang, with a skeptic tone.

"Yes , I'm sure. You were all 'I'm sorry, Asuka' , Still don't believe me?" Asuka.

"Not one bit." Hwoarang, shaking his head.

"Well, believe it. I heard it with my own ears." Asuka, looking up in the sky and her ears show a bit.

"You mean the ones you cover with your hair. Why do you cover them for anyways?" Hwoarang, she covers her ears and tries to rebuttal his question.

"B/c..I just can. They're my ears anyways, right?" Asuka, laying on the grass.

"Right..Let me see them!" Hwoang, getting over her.

"No, Hwoarang! (gasps)" Asuka, Grabbed her wrists with one arm and brushes her hair out her face with the other.

"Aha! Hmm.." Hwoarang, having a observsive look on his face.

"What?" Asuka,

"Your ears aren't all that bad looking, try showing them most of the time, huh?"Hwoarang, his eyebrows arched as he advised her but she stared deep in his eyes, then looked away.

"I'll think about that. ...Could you get off me please?" Asuka.

"Oh, right. Your ears are so weird looking- in a good way. In a good way." Hwoarang, putting his hands out trying to explain what he meant.

"Uh - huh..Like you don't have a weird part on your face." Asuka, sitting up.

"Where is the weird part?" Hwoarang.

"Well, no offense but i think your nose is weirdly shaped." Asuka, tracing his nose. [Personal space on this part is sorely lacking i know!]

"If you were in the kind of fights i've been in, **your** nose could've been in weird shape too." Hwoarang, pointing at her.

"I guess so. Then I feel sorry for you."

"Thank you for your sympathy. I'm not given it much."

"Never would've guessed..(laughs)" Asuka, slightly pushing him.

"You know I have suspicions that **all** Kazaamas are just cruel." Hwoarang.

"No, just my cousin." Asuka.

"Hahaha. Uhm, Asuka? You don't really have a thing for that Kouga do you?" Hwoarang.

"Well, for a few minutes i did but then I figured he's not the type I'm looking for." Asuka, holding her hands together.

"Oh...And what is it then?" Hwoarang, bending his leg and putting his arm on it.

"Like I'm gonna tell my cousin's rival that. Yeah, right." Asuka, scoffed.

"I can be your rival , too. Not just Jin's. I mean he's got plenty of other rivals to go around." Hwoarang.

"But you're his main rival, i always hear about you demanding rematches and whatnot." Asuka,

"Pfft, I'm a one in a million rivals." Hwoarang said as he pointed himself with his thumb.

"You got that right. Me, I got one rival to speak of, Lili` Rochefort. She's a worthy rival, although i worry about if she'll never quit neither will i. But I'm like, ' I need to rest between fights'. (laughs)" Asuka, shaking her head thinking of Lili's challenges.

"I'm kind of like her. I demand rematches and you damn cousin refuses, says they're unimportant this and that." Hwoarang , moving his head left and right.

"Most of the time they kinda are. I'm not siding with him. I'm just saying that 24/7 you can't demand over and over, just take the time to train a bit more, find a girlfriend or something and take her out." Asuka.

"Not a bad idea. Although I perfer one over the other, you know which one." Hwoarang, chuckling.

"Mm-hmm.."Asuka, smiling.

"Asuka, would you ever want to be my girlfriend?" Hwaoarng, while rubbing the back of his neck.[Just say Yes, Asuka!]

"I- I uh, don't know. We're completely different people, can't see how it'll work out and seeing you're my cousin's rival just make it more impossible. Wow, what a weird scenario." Asuka.

"It is, that what makes it so great in a way." Hwoarang.

"Guess so..But really, we would not ever ever.." Asuka, fanning with her hands as a 'No, no, no'.

"Oh , no I was just asking." Hwoarang.

"Good. Asking's good." Asuka.

" What do you think of that group we just met?" Hwoarang, circling the empty can on the grass. [ You know like put it on the ground and finger circling around it..I'm a dork.]

"Well, i like the way that Sango girl is dressed. I wonder if she's open to trade that outfit."

" Inuyasha's okay. But you know long silver hair dog ears? I wouldn't want that.."

"Ha. So you'd want his strength?"

"Probably, but I perfer my own strength."

"Hahaha...Oh, I just thought of something funny. You're gonna like this; You with dog ears and silver hair! What? I was joking. Can't I make one joke?"

"Other than that one, Asuka. (yawns..)"

"I uh, i'll be right back." Asuka, running up the hill.

He saw where she was going she crawled in her tent and she had the extras in her hands, "Uhm, here thought you'd want to borrow them for another night." Asuka

"Oh, thanks, Asuka." Hwoarang.

"Mm-hmm. Uh, good night." Asuka, giving a small wave.

"See you in the morning." Hwoarang.

"Yeah." Asuka.

"Sure you don't want me to sleep with you unlike last night?" Hwoarang, she got quick to her suspicion of that meaning.

"(scoff) Hwoarang!" Asuka.

"I meant that in a non dirty way, Asuka!" Hwoarang.

"Sure you did." Asuka, with a sarcastic tone.

"(laughs) You're one weird Kazaama..But nicer than the one i know." Hwoarang, looking at the the extras he was given.

**End of Chapter 2**

Yes, i rocked Chapter 2! It's got to be favorited by now, it's a nice chapter i'd think so. I mean first they argue and he just stops it all by this cold comment, then later on when they're alone [which i find way better ] talked and laughed about random stuff & have weird discussion topics. And i know there were some smut but i couldn't help it, the sentence ' Sleep with me' turns itself into a smutty line so obviously Asuka said the sentence differently after she realized her error. I love this couple to death and wish Namco should make a statement saying which couples will go together if they do here's my list JinXiao JulKing SteveXtie AnnaLee and LarAlisa..please don't say anything.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 The Arrangement

3rd chapter, one more after this..The crossover's almost my parentisises are probably the thing you hate the most right now, and I apologize. I just want you guys to know what I'm -buh-buh-,..I'm so bored~!

*Gets triple the warning mail than last time from the owners of Tekken and Inuyasha and just makes it shredded paper.* "One more chapter, one more chapter.."

Read and Review this chapter.

Next day, They continued on to walk to find Lord Mishima.

"Hey." Asuka, walking up to him.

"Hey." Hwoarang, giving her a smile.

"Have a good sleep?" Asuka.

"Yes, thanks to you." Hwoarang,

"Last night was funny, wasn't it? I couldn't stop smiling." Asuka, laughing quietly.

"And I'm guessing that was my doing." Hwoarang.

"Maybe,.." Asuka, looking around innocently.

"Yes or no?" Hwoarang.

"Maybe - maybe and leave it at that." Asuka.

"Okay, it's a maybe." Hwoarang, crossing his arms.

"Haha. Has anyone told you you're easy to talk to if you calm down once in a while? " Asuka, elbowing him.

"That's new to me." Hwoarang.

"What isn't? Hehheh.."Asuka.

"We're here." Lee.

"Wowww, who knew houses were built like this?" Xiaoyu

"Are you serious?" Anna.

They found Hayao Mishima, and he looked like Heihachi and Kazuya mixed together of how they would look in the Fuedual times.

"Can't take your word on everything you've said. Mishimas are in a way rulers of Japan?Future generations turn into some sort of monster? What's next, we travel space with a bear?"[Uh, yah.]

"I've told you 34 times, Lord Mishima."Lee

"Huh. If I believed everything..."Lord Mishima

"It's true."Lee

"1 thousand and something years before and the Mishimas are still impossible to deal with.." Hwoarang.

"What was that, red haired boy?" Lord Mishima

"You Mishimas past and present are impossible to deal with. Tell me, are you people born as bastards or does it take someone to make you like that?" Hwoarang

"Hwoarang, stop.." Asuka.

"Hmph, surely you don't challenge me?" Lord Mishima

"I am , in fact fight us and if we win set up a scroll saying that future Mishimas will not start a war." Hwoarang

"And If I win.., well, you will all be a pile of dead bodies anyways. Tomorrow then,rest up today use today to train. Don't back down." Lord Mishima

"Great, leave it to Hwoarang to make this mission harder as it already was." Xiaoyu. [ she wasn't part of the mission to begin with.]

"I can't help it. Put me in a room with a Mishima and you should already know i want to fight him." Hwoarang

"Listen, I got a plan. I'll fight him first, then the Williams, then Panda, then Hwoarang and Asuka."Lee.

"Wait, why can't i fight him?" Xiaoyu

"You're not ready to fight someone like him." Lee

"You can act as a cheering squad, okay?" Asuka

"Aww!" Xiaoyu

As a huge jerk that he was, Lord Mishima was accomadating the group seperate room for girls/women and boys/man..and animal barn,(poor Panda) and just to amuse only himself in a way even more , he also gave them a training room which only Asuka and Hwoarang wanted to use but the room had limited space. Think 30% smaller than a Dojo.

"Hey, Where do you think you're going?" Hwoarang

"To train, obviously."Asuka

"Uh, no you don't. I will."Hwoarang

"I will, at least i'll last longer in the fight than you, i bet you'll have at least 20 seconds with him."Asuka

"Yeah, that's how long it'll take me to win."Hwoarang

"**You** win? Ha!"Asuka

"Hey, why are you suddenly being rude to me again?"Hwoarang

"You're the rude one. I should train first."Asuka

"Can't see why. There's a reason why you'll fight after me; you obviously are the weakest so you won't get to actually fight him." Hwoarang

"Ah! You take that back, Hwoarang." Asuka

"No."Hwoarang

"Hwoarang, take back what you said."Asuka

"Make me.."Hwoarang

"Fine, in here. We'll fight for the space, unless you want to be last in using this and clean my mess."Asuka

"Ha! Bring it."Hwoarang

They stepped to their sides of the training room, Hwoarang had his Dojo uniform on so did Asuka,(the one with the ribbon around her head) but for the life of her she couldn't stop staring at his abs! She looked at his neck following down his body staring at the abs for 7 seconds and then ever so slowly, gazes below his abs, she was obviously glued to his open body. And he waved at her to make her to snap out of the daze.

"Hey, aren't we going to fight?"Hwoarang

"Yeah. Why are you asking me anyways?" Asuka.

They bowed at each other and Asuka ran at him and put her elbow up and, he ducked and dodged her hits and went behind her, he grabbed her arm and bended it to her back,

"So you give up? "Hwoarang

"Not yet."Asuka

She slipped her arm out of his hold and kicked both his stomach, he groaned for a bit but recovered.

"Ha!"Hwoarang

"Hmm, not bad.."Asuka

She pushed him and tried to dodge his kicks, but she was becoming self aware he had high and powerful kicks, but they weren't fast. She grabbed his leg and shoved him he fell to the floor and she twisted his leg.

"Ow! (groans..)"Hwoarang

"Give up?"Asuka

"_Not even close, Asuka. _(Yells)"Hwoarang

He bounced back and kicked her hard, she fell on the floor groaning, she didn't get up.

"Asuka? Hey, Asuka, you okay?"Hwoarang

"Ow, you didn't have to kick that hard.."Asuka

"Well, you didn't have to twist my leg that hard."Hwoarang

"Sorry, maybe you should've let me have the training room first. Now we don't even know who gets it."Asuka

"Haha. You don't get it, we trained already, we sparred in there. "Hwoarang

"Oh..Well, either way I won."Asuka

"You? You were the first one on the floor."Hwoarang

"Well, on account on the kick, which was cheating."Asuka

"How is it cheating? We didn't set up any rules or regulations, so I won."Hwoarang

"(Mimicking) 'I won'..Pfft, Cheater."Asuka

"Sore loser.."Hwoarang

"Call me a loser, you better watch it."Asuka

"Oh, right i'll beat you again."Hwoarang

"Wanna bet?"Asuka

(Both break out in laughter)

"When will it stop? Seriously!"Hwoarang

"I don't know, you start it everytime."Asuka

''True, and either of us ends it. "Hwoarang

"Haha. I think we'll win the fight, it doesn't matter who wins it, just to win and get out of this time."Asuka

"Finally you said it, I knew that someone else hated this time."Hwoarang

"Well, it wouldn't kill them to invent a A/C ."Asuka

"Wow, glad we don't live in this time we'd have to wait for a damn long time."Hwoarang

"No kidding, ha.."Asuka

They stay quiet for a while, then she looks at his abs again, stares at them wondering how it feels to touch them and blushes until her whole face is almost hot enough to boil an egg. [And the crowd goes ' Woo..']

"Hey, what are you looking at?" Hwoarang

"Nothing, not you..Pfft, **definetly** not you.."Asuka

"Uh-huh, it's okay to look I won't judge you or anything."Hwoaran

"I'm not looking at you or your.. never mind."Asuka

"Okay, you're not looking i'll just look at something else while you look at something completly _**different**_ . "Hwoarang, opens his dojo jacket a bit and looks at somewhere.

"Pain. "Asuka

"Oh, like you're not. Cousin of my freakin' rival, it feels like i'm babysitting you."Hwoarang

"I don't need babysitting okay? I can take care of myself.."Asuka

"You can't even beat me."Hwoarang

"Let it go, already. One hit and you think you can beat me, what a large ego you have."Asuka

"Kazaamas,.."Hwoarang, muttered.

"What?"Asuka

"Nothing."Hwoarang

"No, what d'ya say?"Asuka

"I said nothing. You just heard me right now, i said nothing so leave me alone."Hwoarang

"I'm not going to leave you alone until you tell me what you said."Asuka

"I'm gonna have a stalker, great."Hwoarang

"I'm not gonna stalk you, just- tell me what you said."Asuka

"Okay, fine I said Kazaamas, that's it got it? **Good**. "Hwoarang

"Oh, you really need to calm down like earlier."Asuka

"Uh..Well, if it wasn't for that Mishima."Hwoarang

"What do you have against the Mishimas?..Oh, well, what do you have against with the one from this time?"Asuka

"He's a hardheaded jerk, can't tell him nothing. "Hwoarang

"Wow, never put a pair in a room... "Asuka

"What? "Hwoarang

"(Yawns) Well, i'm tired see you in the morning.. "Asuka

"Hey, where's my headband? "Hwoarang

"What? I have no idea what you're talking about."Asuka

"Oh, very funny. I got your brush before we left and now you're getting back at me with my headband. I can see it behind you, it's in your hand.."Hwoarang

"Oh, you mean this headband?"Asuka

"Yes, give it. "Hwoarang

"No, try and get it from me, come on. Come on. Come on..Haha."Asuka

"Asuka..Asuka, you better stop it."Hwoarang

"No, not gonna. What's wrong? Too weak to get up and reach for it? "Asuka

He grabbed his headband with both hands and pulled, unfortunately Asuka didn't let go and she fell on him in a most awkward way; her legs were beside his, his headband somehow had their hands tied up above them and were about half a inch from kissing. Asuka's heart was beating really fast like _Ba-bump,Ba-bump,Ba-Bump_, Hwoarang loosened their hands and got back his got up and brushed off some dirt on her feet, normally she wouldn't care but for some reasons she just decided to clean some off and then she turned around.

"Hey,"Hwoarang

"Uhm, good night, Hwoarang."Asuka

"Okay, good night then."Hwoarang

In their rooms, Hwoarang tried everyway to sleep; sleeping on his sides, back, stomach or sitting up. Nothing. Same for Asuka, not even one lousy yawn.

**End of Chapter 3**

Yes, I loved doing this part, it feels awesome to write HwoAsu scenes as much as it feels thinking of sparring scenarios with them. I looked at picutres of Hwoarang in his Dojo uniform just to describe how Asuka looked at them, and well put myself in her shoes...Well, half of my descrition in her shoes. Honestly, i really **LOVE** his dojo uniform!The part where she fell on him was the ultimate anxious part for me I wanted to say how they looked w/o my family(+1) evesdropping, i worry about that when they're home.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 The Match last chapter

So last chapter for my crossover, the ending's funny in the least kind of. Thanks for reading this far i appreciate it so much. I spent weeks perfecting this chapter, and thinking..ow, my head hurts.

*Gets exploding mail from Namco and Takahashi-san, but they were sent to a different person with my name..* "Seriously? After this, stop already!

Read and Review, guys. please? Last chapter...

They didn't fall asleep until 4 hours before they had to fight, it was real quiet in the group, Panda was angry at spending time with strange animals that didn't have any manners.

"Good luck to all of you, whatever you do don't kill him."Lee

"We'll try.."Hwoarang

Lee pulled his cuffs, and stepped across of Lord Mishima's way.

"Huh? You first? Let me fight that red haired boy."L.M

"You will,..If you beat the adopted son of Heihachi Mishima."Lee

"Adopted son? Not in a hundred years, will the Mishima family adopt a non Mishima."L.M

"Well, I'm here aren't I?"Lee

"Come on, then."Lord Mishima

He punched Hayao, he didn't flinch much his lip bled a little, he wiped it off, and laughed a little. He closed his eyes , and his fists started to sparkle electricity and the glowing got brighter..

"Lord Mishima has that power , too?"Xiaoyu

"Of course i do, a family secret, but noone knows this.."L.M

"Doesn't matter, if I can beat Kazuya, i can beat you."Lee

"Mishimaa...Lighting..DOME!(aka Mishima Dome in the game)"L.M

He let out a huge blast of electric energy that affected the small area, Lee had lost, Panda carried him to the side up next was the Williamses.

"Hey, Anna."Nina

"Hmm?"Anna

"If we're done with this, you and me finish that fight from yesterday."Nina

"Fine with me."Anna

"Two women fight me? Ha."

"You'd be surprised what damge we could do to a city or even a person.."Anna, grazing her hand across her chest in a sexy way.

"Mm,.. Brown haired woman, become my mistress."

"Mm, nah, you're not really my type..."Anna

" Your loss, whenever you're ready.."Lord Mishima

Nina ran to Lord Mishima and and kicked him in the face and Anna she slid under her sister to push him down and asumed he was was beaten, but he clenched his fist the sisters backed a bit he got up.

"You think you've been me that easily? Ha!"Lord Mishima

He opened his hands and balls of lighting formed and blasted at the sisters, who went toward Panda making all 3 out for the count! It was Hwoarang's turn, of course they figured out he only beaten them so quickly is b/c he wanted to fight Hwoarang.

"No, Hwoarang. We could give up now, who cares if the war will begin years from now, at least you won't die.."Asuka

"Asuka, hold my headband, okay?"Hwoarang

"Ah, the redheaded boy. Are you finally going to show me how you fight?"Lord Mishima

"Yeah, and what?"Hwoarang

"Hmph, what makes you worthy to fight me anyways i wonder?"Lord Mishima

"I'm a rival of a Mishima heir."Hwoarang

"Hmm, maybe this will be worth my time."Lord Mishima

"Man, you Mishimas must be inbred to say something like that."Hwoarang

"Impudence!"Lord Mishima

He slammed his fist down and a volt of lighting headed to his feet, but he jumped out of his way, He was behind Lord Mishima and did a move, Lord Mishima didn't fall he was a bit unbalanced. He and Hwoarang started at each other, his eyes were covered by his hair, he could barely see Lord Mishima.

"Hwoarang you idiot, wear your headband!"Asuka

"Asuka, please!"Hwoarang

"Heh, young girl seems to care for you." Lord Mishima 

"She's related to you future grandson."Hwoarang

"What's going on with our family line? Don't we marry more royalty?"Lord Mishima

"Yeah, other members of your family, ha!"Hwoarang

"Grr,.. we're not inbreds!"Lord Mishima

They went on with their fight, Asuka was worried for Hwoarang everytime he got punched or inflicted damage, but Lord Mishima didn't use his lighting powers.

"Time to shut the past Mishima's mouth finally.." He kicked Lord Mishima numerously, Asuka smiled with hope and when he was about too kick him up in the air and do his final move Lord Hayao Mishima gave his a right uppercut.

(Hwoarang groans)

"**Hwoarang! **"Asuka

(Lord Mishima laughs) "Well, done. I broke the record of holding back my powers.."Lord Mishima

"Hwoarang? "Xiaoyu

He was knocked out, he had small bruises on his face and body, Asuka got angry and looked at the boasting Lord Mishima. [ Hm, it's pretty obvious that any Hwo fan would be as angry as her.]

"Take care of him, Xiaoyu. I'm going to win this one."Asuka

"Asuka, whatever happened to just leaving? "Xiaoyu

"That was before he hurt him and the rest.."She slipped on his headband, " I'll be right back." Asuka

"Asuka. Oh,.."Xiaoyu

"Hmph, so you're my great-great -great grandniece, huh?"Lord Mishima

"Well, depending on your age, yeah i am."Asuka

"Hope you last longer than your man over there."Lord Mishma

"He's not my man."Asuka

She kicked him and he flinched, he was on his knees, she thought that was good but not good enough when he roared as he got up she backed away, she learned a few things from watching him fight with the others and figured he didn't have othe stragities. She used the most effected moves she knew, and they worked for about 8 seconds til he got up again, she was exausted and was trying desperately to catch her breath. Lord Mishima saw a opening, he charged at her , and punched her stomach. She was down, she was groaning and trying hard to get hair was slipping out of the headband, he picked her up like she was weightless, charged lighting in his hand once more and was making this one much more powerful , Asuka was getting herself ready to endure the pain..

Suddenly, Inuyasha jumps over the gate and punches Lord Mishima in the face, and he was down and he groaned.[Seriously, why does that happen? He could beat someone they couldn't with a simple punch.]

"Inuyasha!"Kagome

"What, he was about to kill her. " Inuyasha

"But that doesn't mean you can punch him."[Yah it does. effin' Kagome]Kagome

" 'From Hence forth.. No future generation of Mishima will start a war.'"Lee

"(Mumbling) Start..a...war, Lord Hayao Mishima ' There."

"Mission Accomplished."Lee

"Uhm, sure you don't want to stay? Become my bodyguards?Heh heh.." Lord Mishima

"Let's get the hell out of here.."Hwoarang

"(Everyone talking , laughing)

"Miroku, i will miss you. Promise to be famous in history? " Anna

"Okay,.."Anna kisses Miroku on the cheek leaving a lipstick mark, "Heh heh , thank you.." Miroku

"I'll miss you, Sango.." Lee, holding her hand.

"I'll miss you , too. Uhm , I wanted to know how old are you anyways?"

(Panda grunts, Kilala mews. )

(SLAP!)

"Led me on , will ya? I can't believe you!" Sango

Inuyasha's group left already and the other group was getting ready to go,

"Hey, Lee you almost forgot something.." She had his dirty book in her hand and he swiped it away from everyone's eyes. "You really got to leave those at home.."Anna

"Hey, Where's Xiaoyu?" Asuka

"Hey, don't leave w/o me!" Xiaoyu

"Hey, where were you?" Hwoarang

"Leaving a little something for the future generations to see.." Xiaoyu

"Well, if we actuallly did we would've really seen you in painting for future generations." Asuka

"Ha, ha..not funny, Asuka." Xiaoyu

The portal opened up, the group held hands just so they won't land seperately again but they weren't in the middle in the dky they just simply walked in their own time, things looked a bit different the machines and computers and etc.,.

"I see that you're back. And with all your limbs."

"Just barely..Where's Jin?" Lee

"Uh,..Ah, i think that's him now."

"Hey, everyone!" Jin

"Uh, why does he look so...not angry and ruthless?" Anna

"Xiaoyu!"Jin

"**Jin**!" Xiaoyu

Jin was actually holding Xiaoyu like he loved her and everyone was thinking he was drugged somehow, but he seemed normal er somewhat normal..

"Oh, Lee! Tell me what happened.." Jin

"Xaioyu,..what exactly did you leave for future generations to see?"Nina

"Well,... when you were saying goodbye to that other group of people I sneaked into the scroll room and added something to a recent scroll, saying something like..' Jin Kazaama will be matched to marry Ling Xiaoyu. Hehhehheh..eh?" Xiaoyu

"Xiaoyu, you changed the future for your own selfish reasons.."Asuka

"Crazy girl."Hwoarang

"Hey, Jin owes me and well, i thought if i could rewrite history me and Jin could get married when I got back."Xiaoyu

The group left Mishima labs, but Hwoarang and Asuka left together.

"So if i remember right you were wearing my headband.."Hwoarang

"Weren't you unconcious?"Asuka

"Yeah, but when i opened my eyes a little i saw my headband in your hair, care to explain why?"Hwoarang

"My hair would've gone in my face like a certain person who lost the fight.."Asuka

"Hey, you were one hit away from being Fried Asuka. I didn't lose much in that fight."[JFA; Japan Fried Asuka, hahah!] Hwoarang

"Face it, i almost won, putting you in a very strange position to being laughed at by me."Asuka

(Hwoarang chuckles)

"So..what do you say we get some food? You starving?"Asuka

"I didn't eat for almost 2 1/2 days of course i am. Look at my stomach."Hwoarang

"Oh! Zip up your vest please?"Asuka

"Heh, look at you, I made you turn red.. Asuka, i could tell you're curious.."Hwoarang

"I-I'm not curious, what could I be curious about? Huh?"Asuka

He got her hand and it was shaky, he put it to his stomach.

"(screams) Hwoarang, you will pay for that!"Asuka

"Oop, Kazaama with a steel pipe! Oh, you're more redder now, i could see that you're exited b/c of that, Hahaha!" Hwoarang, dodging every angry swing from her.

Meanwhile, across time.

"Mutt, I'll ask you one more time before i hurt you. Where's Asuka?"Kouga

"I don't know, quit asking me before i put those flowers on your grave!"Inuyasha

"Answer me, i know you're hiding her!"Kouga

"Should we tell him that he wants to give flowers to a girl from the future?"Sango

"We don't tell him where Kagome lives.."Shippo

"Good point.."Miroku

**End of Chapter 4 the ending**

Whoo, I did this in 4 months and boy, it was a long process of dialouges and going ahead with the fight scenes obviously i suck at fight scenes Sweet 'n awkward i rock. This was a tricky fanfict HwoAsu n JinXiao but, i wanted it to end it w HwoAsu but i opened the door for other potential couples LeeSango MirAnna and KogAsuka! Bet you thought it was sweet for Asuka to wear his headband, remember this line from the second chapter?

_"Your ears aren't all that bad looking, try showing them most of the time, huh?"Hwoarang, his eyebrow arched as he advised her but she stared deep in his eyes, then looked away._

_"I'll think about that. ...Could you get off me, please?" Asuka._

Yep, she decided to wear it for him, and not make it seem she cares for him...She's a good liar. And i know he's a bit silly and likes messing with Asuka , and might be asking for a death wish when he's doing that but all for fun.


End file.
